Season 2/Episode 080
Episode 80, also known as A Final Show, A Song, is the 160th episode of Violetta and 80th and final episode of Season 2. It first aired October 11, 2013, in Latin America. It was written by Solange Keoleyan and Sebastián Parrotta and directed by Jorge Nisco and Martín Saban. Overview Violetta decides to participate in the end-of-year show, despite feeling sad. The kids at the Studio are having a difficult time composing a song to close the show. Episode Summary Ludmila and Federico convince Violetta to take part in the show, telling her that she's performed in much worse situations. Violetta agrees to be part of the show, however, she still feels like something is missing. Francesca thinks Marco has stood her up for their meeting at the park. When Francesca finally gets a hold of Marco, she doesn't let him explain his absence and tells him it's over. The students still have not come up with a song to close the show and Pablo tells them to take responsibility for their actions and that the song needs to be in the show. This prompts Leon and Andres to lead a brainstorming session with Maxi, Naty, Camila, Broduey and Diego for ideas for the lyrics. The gang finally come up with the lyrics for the song (This Can't End). Ludmila confides in Federico and tells him that by changing her feelings of anger towards Violetta and everyone, it's as if a load has been lifted off her back and she feels relieved. Federico is happy with her change in attitude and they share a hug. Inspector Parodi tells Herman that they still don't know about Jade's whereabouts, but she could be hiding anywhere and to keep a lookout. Violetta sadly tells her father that she feels like their special bond is missing and that their relationship is not the same anymore. She wishes that something magical would happen to get them close again. She also asks Herman not to come see her at the show tomorrow. The morning of the show, Leon comes to Violetta's house to talk to Herman about performing the song they wrote together (This Is My Best Moment) so they could fix their relationship. Backstage, everybody is getting ready to perform. Gregorio gives some words of encouragement to Diego and Diego tells him that he'd always dreamed of this moment - his father keeping him company before he got on stage. Ludmila and Camila are the first to perform and then the boys' band sing 'Come With Us'. Everybody is worried about Violetta and wondering why she is so sad. Leon has something planned that will make Violetta feel better and he asks for Antonio and Pablo's help. Just before she is about to go on stage, Violetta tells Leon that she never thought her and her father would be so distant. He tells her that maybe that aren't that distant and she hears the opening chords to 'This Is My Best Moment'. They both turn to see Herman playing the piano on stage. Leon then reveals what Ramallo told him earlier - that Herman had starting writing the song using one of her mother's poems, and then Ramallo gave it to Violetta to finish writing it. Violetta is overcome with emotion and goes on stage to sing the song. After performing, she hugs her father and he says that the three of them - Herman, Violetta and Maria - are in this song. Leon says 'I love you' to Violetta and she tells him she loves him too and that this is destiny. Jade follows Herman to the show and finally gets caught and arrested. Francesca forgives Marco and they get back together while every one congratulates them. Everyone is happy and elated as they get back out on stage for their final performance of 'This Can't End'. After the song, Leon kisses Violetta on stage in front of everyone while their friends cheer. The episode ends as Violetta looks into the camera and winks. Cast Main Cast Note: In this episode, Valentina Frione, Carla Pandolfi, and Valeria Baroni weren't a part of the main cast Guest Cast *Ruggero Pasquarelli as Federico *Soledad Comasco as Parodi Songs Featured *In My Own World (theme song) *Come With Us *This Is My Best Moment *This Can't End (premiere) Trivia *This is the last episode of Season 2. *Violetta and Leon share their second kiss. *At the end of this episode, all the main couples are together: Violetta and Leon, Francesca and Marco, Camila and Broduey and Federico and Ludmila. *When Violetta was performing This Is My Best Moment, the way her friends were standing at the back on the cubes is foreshadowing the endgame couples in Season 3. *This is the only finale in the series when Angie Carrará is absent. Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes